


La Vie en Rose

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Eggsy won't ever complete understand, Harry thought, how much he was loved.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	La Vie en Rose

Eggsy's smile held the sun in its curves and was able to put away all the darkness and coldness of a cloudy life. That's what Harry felt every time he looked at his husband while he was unaware of Harry's attention. In Harry's opinion, Eggsy's true beauty shone brighter while he was distracted in his own little world.

Just like now. Eggsy was sitting in the armchair close to the window, he was writing a report while listening to music, probably a song that Harry never heard before. He was relaxed, sometimes he would smile or hum with the song, other times he would bite his lips or frown. It was all little gestures, nothing more than mundane and, yet, they felt enormous to Harry. Bigger than life itself.

That man mindlessly sat in front of him was the love of his life, and even though he was aware of Harry's love towards him, he would never understand the true deepness of it. He would never understand his capacity of making Harry's heart burst with happiness just because he existed in the world. He would never understand how he was able to make Harry look at the world and see something more than just a miserable place full of miserable people.

Harry could live without him if he had to, he had lived a whole life without Eggsy in it before the other man invaded it with all his warmth and charm just to undone Harry until he lost track of himself. But, God, how life would be pale and numb without Eggsy by his side. Harry remembered the days where he lived alone in that house, the days without music and arguments and worries and laughters and movies and all the little things that knocked on your door to say "You are here and you are alive". He didn't want to go back to live in a house that wasn't a home.

It scared Harry how fragile this thing was, almost like a rose that can be torn apart if you clench it too hard. Life, love, death are uncontrollable entities. They can give, fade and take as easily as Harry was able to breathe. However, Harry didn't think about it most of the time, you don't have time to think about it when you are living. He didn't think about it when Eggsy was telling him a story about his sister, nor did he think about it when they were having dinner, or holding hands, or watching a movie or making love or just existing in the same time and space without talking, like in that moment. Usually, Harry thought about it when Eggsy was away on a mission because Eggsy's absence was a reminder of what he could lose.

But now, while he was looking at Eggsy, all that Harry could think was about how thankful he was. He didn't know if God existed or even if he would care for a person such as him, and even with that on mind he was thankful. If given a chance, Harry would make a toast to the universe ridiculous as it sounds. 

Harry let a little laugh escape from his chest. It was all a bit ridiculous, he supposed, to be at his age and feel like he was tasting love for the first time, maybe it was. There were a lot of times in the past where he felt like he was unable to love and every time he fell for someone it felt like he was forcing his feelings just because it would be normal to feel. With Eggsy, love was a natural phenomenon just like the rain that started falling outside.

The light in the room trembled because of a thunder and then went off when a lightning fell. Eggsy's notebook shutted down as well.

"Fuck," he screamed, trying to turn it on. "I think it stopped working for good," he moaned. "I will have to start my report all over again, fucking great."

He looked up at Harry, just to see Harry watching him with a silly little smile on his face. Eggsy raised a brow and it made Harry chuckle again. "Why are you laughing?" Eggsy asked suspiciously.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, darling," he said while getting up, then he offered his hand to Eggsy that picked it up just to be pulled into Harry's arms. Harry breathed while holding Eggsy still just for a minute.

"Are you okay?" Eggsy murmured softly into his ear, almost worried.

"Yes," Harry replied, kissing his temple. "I just want a dance. Maybe it was rude of me not ask first, but it seems you don't have anything else to occupy yourself with since your notebook died and I didn't think you would mind entertaining your old husband," he explained while guiding Eggsy into a slow dance.

Eggsy grinned and all that Harry could think was "Oh, we have light again."

"We don't even have music," Eggsy pointed out.

"I think you can take care of that for us, my dear. After all, you have a marvelous voice," Harry replied.

"Oh," Eggsy said, looking at Harry fondly. "Any requests?"

"How is your French?" Harry asked back, looking as fondly at Eggsy. Instead of replying, Eggsy put his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens. Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche. Voilà le portrait sans retouche. De l'homme auquel j'appartiens," Eggsy start to sing tenderly, making Harry close his eyes. "Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour. Des mots de tous les jours. Et ça me fait quelque chose…"

"Yes, indeed," Harry thought. "La Vie en Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to La Vie en Rose and OF COURSE my mind just went Hartwin mode. I hope you all will like it.


End file.
